Kylie and Kayla Meet the Flock
by nosleeptillsatan
Summary: When two girls meet the Flock, and their loves, they find out all along they were like the Flock. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own MR or the Flock, I wish I owned Fang and Iggy, I would give Fang to Kayla. Iggy would be MINE! BACK AWAY!**** Iggy **

Kayla's **POV**

"I think I'm going to go skydiving" I thought out loud one day.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screeched as I fell.

"What's wrong with this thing? It won't open! Bye World! I'll miss you, and my mom and friends and people I care about, and good-bye my chances of meeting Fang and reading the last MR book!" I yelled as the ground got closer.

All of the sudden I felt something around me. Did they through down a rope because they saw me try to open my parachute but it wouldn't open? No, this feels different, like, like arms? I thought.

Then, my feet touched the ground and the arm-like feeling was gone.

I looked down seeing if there was anything that would hurt me like a piece of wood if I collapsed. Nope.

I fell to the ground my heart beating faster than light, and then I spotted something blowing in the wind, a piece of paper, with writing on it. I decided to see what it said.

I read, "It's nothing,

Love Fang"

All the sudden the world was black, I was alone.

I woke up confused, and then I remembered something, the note.

"Where am I" I asked as if someone was there.

"You're at a hotel in Wisconsin. Why?" replied someone.

I screamed. "Who are you what did you do? Why did you take me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Kayla?" the person said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked still screaming. I hadn't bothered to open my eyes once but then common sense flowed back to my brain and I opened my eyes hoping I could get a good glimpse of the kidnapper, but before I could even open my eyes enough to see, a hand started to hold mine, I continued to open my eyes.

"It's me, Fang. I know you know Me." said the person named Fang.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, and just as I imagined him, standing in front of me holding my hand, was who I dream of meeting-Fang.

"Wh-Wha-" Fang cut me off, not by talking but, he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MR or the characters, sniff, doesn't mean they aren't real!**

Kayla's **POV**

"I love you, even though I haven't had time to learn about you, I can feel, that you are the one." Fang said which added to the kiss

"I-I love you too, I know about you already from reading MR novels, and I know I love you." I replied SUPER DUPER HAPPY

The door creaked open and Fang took his hand away immediately.

"Is sh-" said Max but she was cut off by Fang.

"Yeah" He said

"Oh, well then do you want some breakfast?" asked Max

"That would be nice" I said feeling my stomach rumble.

I followed Max into the kitchen where The Flock was waiting, and Kylie?

"K-Kylie" I said stunned.

"Yeah?" she said

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"They didn't tell you?" Kylie asked confused.

"Nooooooo?" I replied confused

"They want us to be a part of The Flock, forever." She replied and took a bite of waffle.

"What? Why?" I asked still confused.

"Because we're like em'." She said with her mouth full

"What do you mean ' _like them_'? I asked now thinking I was dreaming.

"Well," Kylie started, "we have wings, powers, stuff like that, I can heal, you can shape-shift" she said as I was standing there my mouth touching the floor and catching flies.

"Have a seat and some waffles, waffles for the Soul" Kylie said obviously trying to make me laugh.

"Sure" I said still laughing.

Now me and Kylie were in our room talking.

"So what did you mean by 'have wings' and 'have powers'?" I asked curiously

"We, you and me, also have wings, and also have powers." Replied Kylie

Something large from Kylie's back started to appear.

"What is-." I started but she cut me off.

"Wings." she replied.

More and more of her _"wings"_ started to show, at first it was neon orange, but then I saw spots of red and bright yellow. When they were completely unfolded, they were about 13 Ft long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, or IGGY! **** Iggy **

Kylie's **POV**

I sighed, all this school and homework, it sucks. I need a break. I walked to the deck with my MR book and started to read.

Much better I thought after about 10 chapters- or 3 in normal book terms. Actually, I decided, I think I'll read-or should i say look at- a MR Manga. Iggy. I thought as I put down a bookmark to say "Here's a picture of the guy you love!" I don't like his mind sometimes, but he's- him.

"Hey." said somebody.

I looked up confused, our deck is high off the ground, the person didn't sound like they were yelling, did someone climb a tree? There were 6 people in the trees, they looked familiar, but I couldn't say I knew them.

"Are you crazy! Why did you climb a tree!" I yelled at them.

"We're here for you!" you said the one in the closest who had strawberry-blonde hair.

"Whhhhhat!" I screamed at them. "Are you on drugs or something?" I said wondering how nobody had heard our conversation.

The closest one jumped from the tree.

"You idiot! You're suicidal!" I screamed.

"I'm right here." said someone.

Whhhatttt?" I asked confused

"B-but you were there and n-now you're here?" I said thinking about what just happened.

"By the way, you know me, I'm Iggy." said "_Iggy"_

"Iggy's not real! He's fiction!" I screamed.

I had started to cry and fell on the ground. I felt arms around me.

"I'm not fiction, I'm right here" said Iggy

Then I felt feathers wrap around me, it was Iggy and The Flock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't and sadly never will own MR, or the characters. But I do own kylie(me) and Kayla(My friend) owns Kayla!**

Kylie's **POV**

I started to stop crying and looked up. It was defiantly Iggy.

"I-I'm fine" I said sniffling.

I felt the arms go away and feathers disappear.

"Why are you here for me?" I asked.

"You need to be with us." said Iggy

"Why?" I asked confused yet happy.

"You aren't safe by yourself, The School is after you." Said Iggy.

"Why is the school after me?" I asked now with a genuine look of confusion on my face.

"Because you're like us, your a human-avian hybrid." Replied Iggy.

"How do you know? I asked. Yet ANOTHER question.

"We were just trapped at The School, and Angel picked up some stuff about you and this other girl, we knew we had to save them." said Iggy

"I-I'll go with you." I said "But I can't- at least not yet- jump like that or something, or fly?" I said

"Like I said, Human-Avian hybrid." Iggy said with a smile.

Then, Iggy stepped behind me and took out a pocket knife, he used the scissors to cut slits in my shirt, and 13 Ft long neon orange with red and bright yellow spots opened with ease.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of adding stuff so lets get to it, I don't own MR.**

Kylie's **POV**

Wow. I thought. I love them. I love Iggy. Iggy was the first to take off and everyone followed, including me.

I flew by Iggy.

"This is amazing!" I yelled through the air.

We were at the height where planes fly. I looked down and saw a blurry shape, I squinted to try and figure out what it was.

"Kayla!" I yelled.

"Kayla! We have to save her!" I continued

"Who?" asked Max.

"My friend Kayla is falling, she's that blurry blob!" I screamed

I saw Max whisper something to Angel and she whispered back.

"Fang go! That's the other girl!" Yelled Max

"Why me?" asked Fang

"Cause' you can carry her! She doesn't know she has wings!" Screamed Max

"Oh yeah." said Fang as he quickly lost altitude.

Top of Form


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own MR.**

Fang's **POV**

I swooped down to Kayla, and grabbed her.

"It's okay, I've got you." I said sympathetically.

She's cute I thought.

"Set her on the ground and leave a note from you! She'll faint and be easier to carry!" I heard Kylie Scream

"Why would she faint!" I yelled.

"Cause' she loves you and she would faint over it!" Kylie replied

Kayla seemed to not hear due to the wind.

Finally, we were close to the ground and i started writing a note.

I set her down with the note and flew away quickly.

We saw her close her eyes and I flew down to get her.

We checked into a hotel and i put Kayla in a bed in the same room with Kylie, and went to my room and dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own MR.**

Kayla's **POV**

Wow. I thought.

Kylie walked behind me and opened a drawer. Then she walked up behind me. I heard her using scissors to cut slits in my shirt. I could feel my wings for the first time. I looked back and they were just like Fang's except for a white line at the bottom.

"We should probably go to bed, night." said Kylie climbing into her bed, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about what Fang said, I decided I would go get a drink of water, so I slipped out of bed and into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and leaned against a wall.

"Ow!" Fang whisper yelled

"Oh sorry, didn't see you." I said and sat down.

"What are you doing up?" asked Fang

"Couldn't sleep." I said.

"oh, me either." said Fang

"Well, I'm going to go read a book, bye" I said

"K" said Fang and I walked away ready to read MR.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As I said, I don't own MR.**

Kayla's **POV**

I woke up at 10 30 the next day.

I sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Toast, toast for the... stomach?" said Kylie

"Sure" I said laughing.

I ate my toast with jelly.

"Ok!" Max started, "Were still on the run, so now were going to South America, not a lot of people mostly forest, sounds nice and undercover."

We were flying South to South America for 6 hours, I flew over to Fang.

"Sup'?" I asked.

"Ummm, flying." he replied

"Oh right. Are you hungry?" I asked

"A little, well wait another hour." said Fang

I flew towards Kylie who was by Iggy.

"Soooooo, sandwich I packed for the fuel?" I asked laughing

"Sure, I'll take 1 sandwich for the fuel." said Kylie

I flew back into the middle and ate my sandwich; it was DELICIOUS, thanks Iggy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:Me: Not owning MR.**

Iggy's **POV**

I was flying with the Flock to South America, Kylie was flying next to me, and yes I'm blind, but I knew that she was for 2 reasons

A) I can hear her talking

B) I can see her

It's like God was saying _"she's the one"_ because he let me see her and no one else

I haven't told anyone but next time me and Kylie are alone, I'm telling her, that from the minute I saw her I could ACTUALLY _see_ her not just using my _IMAGINATION. _I loved her, forever, not cause god gave me a sign butbecause I felt it.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****:I nada own da MR ppls.**

Top of Form

Kylie **POV**

"Ok Gang! Food joint at 8 o'clock!" Yelled Max

Finally! I thought. My stomach not satisfied at all from the one sandwich.

I was first in line.

"5 soft shell taco Supremes and 4 burritos with 2 X-large fountain drinks please." I said

"6 buckets of fried chicken and an X-large cup for water" said Kayla

"Same as her" said Iggy as he pointed at me

"7 buckets of chicken and 7 X-Large slushies" said max

"Ill have what max had!" said gazzy

"Uummmm I'll have the same as Kayla" said nudge thankfully not talking a lot

"ok that's $144.56" said the cashier

We were in a forest about 20 miles from the fast food place.

We were sitting in the trees eating.

Iggy and I were in the same tree

"Umm Kylie" said Iggy so that no one else herd him

"Yeah" I said

"Umm, I-I can see you, only you" said Iggy

"I believe you, but just to make sure, what's this?" I pointed to a leaf

"I don't know I cant see it" he said

"What color is my shirt?" I asked

"Neon orange and a red flower made of thread on it" he said

"Yes, that's right." I said very happy, and I kissed him on the cheek.

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****:I don't own JP's MR.**

Top of Form

Kayla **POV**

I was in one tree, max was in one with angel, total and nudge sat by each other, Fang sits alone, and Kylie and Iggy are talking.

I was done eating so I flew over to Kylie.

"Hi. What's up?" I said

Kylie rubbed her stomach and said "being full of food."

"I'm going to fly a bit. Tell Max if she's looking for me." I said opening my wings and I took off.

I was flying and decided to stop at a ledge to rest.

Fang? I saw a dark blob coming toward me. It must be him; no one has wings like that.

I stood up and waved my arms knowing he already saw me.

Within minutes he was here.

"Hi." I said glad it was him

But, he didn't respond he just leaned forward and kissed me, first softly, but then more of an "in love" way.

Of course, I didn't run away, I enjoyed it. It was the best day of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****:I never and never will own MR.**

**PS Sorry its SOOOOO short.**

Top of Form

Fang's **POV**

I saw Kayla take off and I followed her with no one knowing I had left.

I followed her, and then she stopped at a ledge so I went to the ledge.

"Hi!" she said her beautiful hair blowing, I couldn't resist, I kissed her, I loved it, I wished it lasted forever, but there was a flock waiting for us to come back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****:I don't own MR in any way.**

Kylie's **POV**

It was 10 minutes since Kayla and Fang left, Fang left after Kayla, trying not to be seen.

"Hey Max, I'm going to go for a fly be back in 10 minutes." I said and took off.

I was flying searching for Kayla, and then I saw her. Quickly, I flew to her and told her to hurry up; we had a race back to the Flock,of course, Fang won.

Now we were flying south again, soon we would rest hopefully in a park.

I was in love with Iggy and he loved me, happy day's happy days.

We were in a field with trees and I decided to sleep on the ground instead of the tree, I decided to go for a fly.

"Going for a fly?" said Iggy

"Huh? Oh yeah, want to come with?" I asked

He nodded and we took off.

A little bit later we landed a couple of miles from The Flock.

We were staring at each other, God, I love him.

He leaned forward to kiss me and I accepted, this is the best day of my life.

When we headed back Iggy said he would sleep on the ground with me, I was in love, because Love is Love, and Love is Real.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR.**

Kayla's **POV**

I woke up to see Kylie and Iggy on the ground, such a cute couple.

"Ok!" Max started, " Were going to stop for breakfast then in about 3 hours we should be in South America."

We took off in the air about 3 minutes later; I flew above everyone enjoying the wind in my hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got are food and ate now it's been about 2 and half hours of flying, and we saw an abandon house, so we decided that we would stay here as long as we could. Time to go to bed.

When I opened my eyes I saw a bit of light peeking through what I was in.

Where was I? I tried to talk but my mouth was taped shut, and my feet, arms, and wings were tied and taped to myself.

Stupid Idiot School, you always ruin it!

I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I looked to see the sack I was in slightly opened and a needle injecting Who-knows-what into me. I started do feel drowsy, of course, they were making me fall asleep, the world went black.

I woke up in a large cage -thank god for that- in The School, next to a girl who looked up at me.

"Who are you?" she asked scared

"I'm Kayla, they trapped me, and I need to get back to The Flock." I answered

The girls eyes went big, "Y-You are a part of the Flock?" she asked

"Yes, how do you know about the Flock?" I asked

"Gossip through the cages says that they are the ones who never are here long" she said

"Well, its true, my name is Kayla." I said extending my wings, which didn't seem to surprise her.

"I'm Cassidy or Subject 24." said Cassidy

"Subject 8, your needed in Lab 5" said a whitcoat as he opened my cage.

He lead me through 2 doors and he sat me down. Then they brought in some boxes, full of chocolate?

They motioned me to eat it, still sealed, I dug in.

Prison? More like heaven. I had finished half of the Hershey's and half of the Kit Kats when I was shocked. I fell to the ground in pain. What did they want me to do? I flew but the electricity was even in the air, I crumpled into a ball on the floor, crying, wishing Fang was here, and feeling the pain. Finally, the world went black. But the pain was still there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: I never owned any MR stuff, and still don't.**

Fang's **POV**

I woke up at about 4 am and looked around, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Kylie, and Total, sleeping in peace.

Wait, I skipped someone, no, wait, Kayla's missing!

I slapped Max to wake her quickly.

"What the-"

"Kayla's gone" I said quickly

Max immediately got up and within a minute everyone was wide awake and flying to Arizona's School.

We got there without any Erasers, good sign, and now time to break in.

At the entrance, Gazzy spotted a bunch of Lab coats, we each wore one except Total, even though he was mad, we would need a reason to say why we had the dog with us, so we made him wear a collar. We saw cages, mutants, test rooms.

We looked in test room 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.

"There!" I shouted and burst into the room. I knocked out every person in the room, besides the Flock, and turned off whatever caused Kayla to be in so much pained that she had blacked out.

I ran into the area where she was, grabbed Kayla, and we left, I carryied Kayla.

"Well, South America's out now then." said Max, "So let's try, Canada? Sure, why not."

So now we headed north, opposite of South America.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I never owned any MR stuff, and still don't.**

Kylie's **POV**

Fang carried Kayla all the way to Canada.

We were in a hotel now. 'Knock Knock!'

The door creaked open, Iggy.

"Oh, Iggy! . By the way, I was wondering, do you think we should start a restaurant, I mean, it's a way to get money, and blend in, plus we love cooking!" I sad hoping for a yes

"sure, we'll have to ask max though." he said

"I love you Iggy" I said

"I love you too." said Iggy

And he gently kissed my lips.

I pulled out the computer and went on Facebook.

"What are you doing?" asked Iggy

"I'm checking on my FB page, "The Flock", 185,056,087 hits and 84,594,155 likes." I said

Then I closed the computer.

"I'm beat, night." I said

Iggy gave me a good night kiss and left. I LOVE my life sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR.**

Iggy's **POV**

When we had checked into our room, I decided to visit Kylie.

I knocked on the door then opened it, "Oh, Iggy"said Kylie

"Do you want to open a restaurant, you know, earn money, blend in, and we love cooking?" said kylie

"sure, well have to ask max though." I replied

"I love you Iggy"said Kylie, I was glad she did.

"I love you too" I said and gently kissed her.

She pulled something out and started typing.

I asked what it was and it was a FB page, with lots of hits and likes.

Then she put it away.

"I'm beat, Night." she said

I gave her a good night kiss then dozed off in my room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR.**

Kayla's **POV**

I woke up and screamed.

"ahhhh!" I shouted in pain as my head throbbed, my stomach ached and, my wings felt as if they had been ripped, off, along with the fact that everything hurt, but those 3 things were worse than the rest.I started to cry while I screamed.

Fang burst in with worried eyes then Kylie, and the rest of the Flock.

"What's wrong" asked kylie

I couldn't answer her for 2 reasons

A) I had no idea

B) I was in to much pain to talk.

I was crumpled in a ball, crying, wishing I was dead.

Then I felt a hand go over my head, the pain was gone, and then my back, chest stomach, wings. I calmed down as the pain drifted away. Oh yeah, Kylie can heal forgot about that.

I was still crying, and rage started to take affect, rage at the School, and crying because I knew they had done this, not accidentally. What did they do and why? I thought. But I just needed to cry, and cry and cry right now.

I heard people leave so I guessed I was alone, finally calming down.

Thud! Wham! I looked over to see Fang punching the floor.

"Stupid. ...This?" he said, one word each punch.

Then, he stopped and looked into my eyes, I looked into his dark eyes, they made me feel comfortable. He came close to me. Then closer and closer. Until are lips were touching and we were kissing. I started to cry, of happiness, I loved this, and I could tell he loved this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR.**

Fang's **POV**

I heard screaming and ran to it.

I burst into Kayla's room, where screaming was from.

I looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Kylie

She didn't respond, only screamed.

Kylie went over to her to heal whatever was wrong with her. For a while we watched her cry, if she cried from pain, there was nothing we could do, Kylie already tried to heal her.

Then, everyone but me left.

I started punching the floor and saying, "...?" i said enraged.

Then i stopped and looked at Kayla who was staring at me.

I slowly got closer and closer until our lips were touching and we were kissing. 3 words, .Kayla.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR.**

Kylie's **POV**

It was 8 hours after Kayla woke up screaming, I decided to check on her.

I knocked on the door, and opened it, Kayla was asleep, I thought.

She opened her eyes and said "oh, hi Kylie." and sat up.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to open a restaurant, or even a food cart? It would help blend in and give us money?" I asked Kayla.

"Wow, that's a great idea! Let's go ask Max!" said Kayla and hopped out of bed to get dressed.

Me and Kayla walked into the kitchen where Max was sitting.

"Hey Max? Do you think we should have a street vendor cart ma-bob? It would help blend and solve the money issue?" i asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure, why not, we'll get one and put a hole in the top, incase of emergency, U&A's."

"Why are we here again?" asked Gazzy.

"We're here looking for an old street vendor car." Max explained AGAIN.

"What about 'Flock Food' for the name?" I asked.

"Nice." said Iggy.

"Ooooh there's one!" said Angel pointing at a street vendor car.

I have to admit, it was pretty ugly, we brought it to a forest to fix up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR.**

Kylie's P.O.V.

We had brought back the old cart and now we were deciding how to paint it.

"We should paint it sky blue and add clouds, then paint feathers from all of our wings, if its called 'Flock Food'. I suggested.

"Great Idea, Kylie!" said Kayla and we started to paint.

We bought the paint and brushes, and went to the forest.

We started painting around the areas where white would go and in 24 minutes we were done, with the sky.

"Ok, take your feather color and start painting your feathers." I said.

I started painting neon orange feathers, with a little bit of red and yellow.

I looked at Kayla who was painting feathers with white lines at the bottom.

In 45 minutes we were done, time for the food.

"Me and Iggy will go get the food, Kayla, Fang, go get cups, plates, ect. Everyone else, start thinking of things to cook and their prices and write it down." I said then jumped in the air and started to fly, with Iggy following me.

We landed near a grocery store and walked in, wings tucked in tightly. We grabbed a cart and went to the food aisles.

I grabbed some oil and potatoes, and salt, for French Fries. I grabbed a few pounds of ground beef for burgers, along with buns, cheese, ketchup, pickles, things like that, plus MUCH more.

I walked into the checkout line patiently waiting.

Our turn came and the cashier started to scan our items.

"$234.68 is your total." said the man.

I gave him the money and said have a good day, the cashier said nothing.

Now we were walking trying to get far away from people to take off.

"Hey Iggy? I just thought of this, but, do you think I could heal your eyes?" I asked

"You don't need to try." Iggy said turning to me. "I can see you and that's all I need." He leaned closer to me and kissed me, it lasted for a long time, then we walked, holding hands, then when we took off, we were forced to let goof each other. 3 words. .This. actually 'this' should be Iggy


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR.**

Fang's **POV**

Me and Kayla flew to the Dollar General in town and went in.

Ok, I thought cups, plates, and napkins.

I grabbed a couple of packages of fast food drink cups.

We kept walking and found some plates, I grabbed 5 packs.

12 packs of napkins, people can eat messy.

We went in the checkout and paid.

Then, we would walk until we were far enough away to take off.

I stopped and Kayla almost tripped over me.

I turned around and kissed her, I loved her.

I hugged her and kissed her again, I could tell she loved me because she kissed me after.

She leaned her head on my shoulder until we were able to take off; she smiled at me with her beautiful smile I would always remember.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flock MR or JP.**

Kylie's **POV**

Me and Iggy flew back together and the menu's and signs were done.

A few minutes after we got back, Fang and Kayla came.

After that we took to the streets.

Lucky for us, there was already a hole in the top.

We found a spot and opened up the "brand-new" looking cart.

In a few minutes we were completely set up.

Max started to hand everyone but me and Iggy papers.

"These are flyers were going to put out, hopefully to get people to come here and eat, go!" Max said and walked off.

Me and Iggy were alone, and in a couple of minutes, we had a line in front of us.

"Two Chicago style hot dogs and a Sprite" said a man in a gray suit.

"That'll be $7.53" I said politely.

He handed me the money, and I gave him his change.

I went to the back of the cart to help Iggy cook, first I grabbed the drink and poured it into a cup.

Then I started to get the buns out. Iggy placed a hot dog on each bun, we each did one of them, quickly putting the desired toppings on. Then I wrapped up the two hot dogs and placed it in a bag with the recipt.

I walked to the front.

"Thank you, have a great day." I said

The man looked surprised, then in his bag.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a$5 bill and put it in the tips.

"Why such a big tip?" I asked confused

"That was the FASTEST I've ever gotten anything, even if it was just one hot dog, you deserve it." he said and walked away.

The next person was a teenager, maybe fifteen.

She wore a tight mini-skirt , with a white tank top, with flats and jewelry.

"I'll take a funnel cake and Root Beer." she said

"$2.32" I said, she handed me the money and I went to help Iggy again.

This lasted ALL day.

When everyone got back, the line was HUUUUGE!

We had already earned $659.76; we had been open for three hours.

Finally, we decided to close shop for the day.

We brought the cart back to the forest.

"I think we need opening and closing times. We could have 9-11, 12-3, 5-7 on the days Mon-Fri. The times in between would be brakes. The weekends would be when we either take breaks or travel somewhere else." I said wiping sweat from my hair.

"I agree." said Iggy falling to the ground.

I fell to the ground by him and fell asleep.


End file.
